culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1971 in music
List of notable events in music that took place in the year 1971. Events *February 1 – After months of feuding in the press, Ginger Baker and Elvin Jones hold a "drum battle" at The Lyceum. *February 3 – Davy Jones announces he is leaving the Monkees. *February 8 – Bob Dylan's hour-long documentary film, Eat the Document, is premièred at New York's Academy of Music. The film includes footage from Dylan's 1966 UK tour. *February 16 – Alan Passaro of the Hells Angels, who was acquitted on January 19 of the stabbing death of Meredith Hunter at the Altamont Speedway in 1969, files a lawsuit against The Rolling Stones for invasion of privacy because the documentary film Gimme Shelter showed the stabbing. *March 1 – The line-up for Queen is completed when bassist John Deacon joins the band. *March 4 – The Rolling Stones open their UK tour in Newcastle upon Tyne, intended as a "farewell" to the UK prior to the band's relocation to France as "tax exiles". *March 5 – Ulster Hall, Belfast, Northern Ireland, sees the first live performance of Led Zeppelin's iconic song "Stairway to Heaven". *March 6 - The Soul to Soul concert takes place in Accra, Ghana, headlined by Wilson Pickett. *March 12-13 – The Allman Brothers Band records its live album, At Fillmore East. *March 16 – The 13th Grammy Awards, honoring musical accomplishments of 1970, are presented. The ceremonies are broadcast on live television for the first time. *April 3 – The 16th Eurovision Song Contest, held in the Gaiety Theatre, Dublin, is won by Monaco with the song "Un Banc, Un Arbre, Une Rue" sung by Séverine. *April 6 – The Rolling Stones hold a party in Cannes to officially announce their new contract with Atlantic and the launch of Rolling Stones Records. *May 12 – Mick Jagger marries Bianca de Macías in Saint-Tropez, France, in a Roman Catholic ceremony. Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and their wives are among the wedding guests. *June - Rafael Kubelík becomes music director of the Metropolitan Opera, New York, at the invitation of Göran Gentele, the new general manager. *June 6 – John Lennon and Yoko Ono join Frank Zappa on stage at the Fillmore East for an encore jam. The performance would be released the following year on the Some Time in New York City album. *June 8 – Carole King gives her first live concert, at Carnegie Hall. *June 20-24 – The first Glastonbury Festival to take place at the summer solstice is held in South West England. Performers include David Bowie, Traffic, Fairport Convention, Quintessence and Hawkwind. *June 27 – Promoter Bill Graham closes the Fillmore East in New York City with a final concert featuring The Allman Brothers Band, The Beach Boys and Mountain. *July 3 – Jim Morrison is found dead in a bath tub in Paris, France, aged 27. Alain Ronay would claim, years later, that he assisted Morrison's lover, Pamela Courson, in covering up the circumstances. *July 4 – The Fillmore West is closed in San Francisco with a final show featuring Santana, Creedence Clearwater Revival and The Grateful Dead. *July 9 – Grand Funk Railroad becomes only the second band (after The Beatles) to perform a sold-out concert at Shea Stadium breaking The Beatles record of selling out the venue. *August 1 **The Concert for Bangladesh at Madison Square Garden, New York, starring George Harrison, Ravi Shankar, Ringo Starr, Bob Dylan and Leon Russell; also featuring Billy Preston, Eric Clapton, Jesse Ed Davis and Badfinger. **''The Sonny and Cher Comedy Hour'' premieres on CBS. *August 14 - The Who release their fifth studio album Who's Next, reaching No. 1 in the UK and No. 1 in the US. *September 11 – The Jackson 5ive, a Saturday morning cartoon series based on the popular Motown group The Jackson 5, premieres on ABC. *September 11-12 – The Avandaro rock festival takes place in Valle de Bravo (Mexico) with an estimated attendance of 300,000. *October 5 – Black Sabbath perform the first set of their Whisky a Go Go performance in all-white tuxedos. *November 6 – Cher earned her first solo number one hit in US (Gypsys, Tramps & Thieves) staying atop for two consecutive weeks. Eventually the song was certified gold. *November 8 – Led Zeppelin release officially untitled fourth studio album, which would become the biggest-selling album of the year (1972), the band's biggest-selling album, and the fourth best-selling album of all time. *December 1 – Belgian singing duo Nicole & Hugo are married at Wemmel. *December 4 – The Montreux Casino in Montreux, Switzerland, catches fire and burns during a performance by Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention when a fan fires a flare gun into its rafters. Members of Deep Purple, who were due to begin recording at the casino the next day, watched the scene from their hotel across Lake Geneva, and later immortalized the events in their song, "Smoke on the Water". *December 10 – Frank Zappa breaks his leg after being pushed off the stage by a deranged fan at The Rainbow in London. *December 31 – Bob Dylan makes a surprise appearance for the encore of The Band's New Year's Eve concert at the Academy of Music, joining the group for four songs including "Like a Rolling Stone". * Lancelot Layne's "Blown Away" is the beginning of rapso music. * Ann Wilson joins Heart, which moves to Vancouver, British Columbia. * Kenny Rogers and The First Edition issued their Greatest Hits album, which will sell over 4 million copies worldwide by the end of the decade. They also star in their own TV series Rollin' on the River which runs until 1974. * Brad Whitford replaces Ray Tabano on rhythm guitar in Aerosmith * Elton John has first international hit with "Your Song". * Donna Summer begins her recording career under her real name of Donna Gaines. * Rick Springfield leaves Zoot for a solo career. * Rick Wakeman joins Yes. * Conrad Schnitzler leaves Kluster, which dissolves. * The Beach Boys musician Daryl Dragon and singer Toni Tennille meet and begin to perform together as Captain & Tennille. * The American Musical Instrument Society is founded. Bands formed *''See Musical groups established in 1971'' Bands reformed * The Crystals Bands disbanded * Booker T. & the M.G.'s * Derek and the Dominos * The Monkees *''See also Musical groups disestablished in 1971'' Albums released January February March April May June July August September October November December Release Date Unknown * 20 Granite Creek – Moby Grape * 34 Hours – Skid Row * Afrique – Count Basie * Afro Roots – Mongo Santamaria * Alarm Clock – Richie Havens * Album II – Loudon Wainwright III * All for the Love of Sunshine – Hank Williams, Jr. * The American Dream – Emitt Rhodes * Another Cycle – Jimmy Cliff * Assagai – Assagai * Bang – Bang * The Best of The Guess Who - The Guess Who * A Better Road – Steel River * Beyond the Blue Horizon – George Benson * The Bill Evans Album – Bill Evans * Bird on a Wire - Tim Hardin * Black Widow – Black Widow * Blue Memphis – Memphis Slim * Boogie Woogie – Memphis Slim * Born with the Blues – Memphis Slim * The Brand New Z.Z. Hill – Z.Z. Hill * Brave Belt – Brave Belt * Candida – The Lawrence Welk Orchestra * Chequered! – Chubby Checker * Christian of the World - Tommy James * Closer to the Ground – Joy of Cooking * Clube da Esquina – Milton Nascimento * Cluster – Cluster * Collage – Le Orme * Constant Throb – John Klemmer * Danny O'Keefe – Danny O'Keefe * Detroit – Mitch Ryder * The Dionne Warwicke Story – Dionne Warwick * Do Me Right - The Detroit Emeralds * The Donny Osmond Album - Donny Osmond Released June 5 * Double Back – Happy and Artie Traum * Doug Kershaw – Doug Kershaw * Earth Song, Ocean Song – Mary Hopkin * Edgar Winter's White Trash – Edgar Winter * El derecho de vivir en paz – Víctor Jara * Eruption – Kluster * Escalator over the Hill – Carla Bley & Paul Haines * Ethiopian Knights – Donald Byrd * Every Little Bit Soul – Rosetta Hightower * Exposed – Valerie Simpson * Fame and Price, Price and Fame: Together! – Alan Price and Georgie Fame * Faust – Faust * First Light – Freddie Hubbard * Fraser & DeBolt – Fraser & DeBolt * From the Witchwood – Strawbs * The Fuzz - The Fuzz * Gemini Suite – Jon Lord * Getting Ready – Freddie King * Goin' Down Highway 51 – John Lee Hooker * The Good Book - Melanie * The Gypsy – Mr. Fox * H.M.S. Donovan - Donovan * Halfnelson – Sparks – as Halfnelson * Happy Just to Be Like I Am – Taj Mahal * Have a Nice Day – Count Basie * Here Comes the Sun – Nina Simone * High on a Hilltop – Merle Haggard * Hightower – Rosetta Hightower * High Winds, White Sky – Bruce Cockburn * Hold Your Fire — Patto * Home is in My Head – Jackie Lomax * Homemade – The Osmonds * How Hard It Is - Big Brother and the Holding Company * Hot Pants – James Brown * Ian & Sylvia – Ian & Sylvia * Illusion – Renaissance * In God We Trust – Don Nix * In My Own Time – Karen Dalton * In Search of a Song – Tom T. Hall * Isle of View – Jimmie Spheeris * I've Got a Right to Cry – Hank Williams, Jr. * Jade Warrior – Jade Warrior * Joe South – Joe South * John Prine – John Prine * Johnny Cash & Jerry Lee Lewis Sing Hank Williams – Johnny Cash & Jerry Lee Lewis * Joy of Cooking - Joy of Cooking * Land of Many Churches – Merle Haggard * Lazarus – The Blues Project * Lazarus – Lazarus * Live - UFO - Live * Live at Fillmore West – King Curtis * Live in Cook County Jail – B.B. King * Live! (with Ginger Baker) – Fela Kuti * Live in Seattle – John Coltrane * Living by the Days – Don Nix * Losers Weepers - Etta James * Mad Man Blues – John Lee Hooker * Madura – Madura * Mama's Big Ones - Cass Elliot * The Man, The World, His Music – Johnny Cash * Manna – Bread * Mark-Almond – Mark-Almond * Mudlark - Leo Kottke * Mwandishi – Herbie Hancock * Natural Black Inventions: Root Strata – Rahsaan Roland Kirk * Nevada Fighter - Michael Nesmith * Oblivion Express – Brian Auger * Oh What a Feeling – Crowbar * One Fine Morning – Lighthouse * Osibisa – Osibisa * Operation – Birth Control * A Partridge Family Christmas Card - The Partridge Family * Pass the Plate – The Crusaders * Peculiar Friends – Ten Wheel Drive * Pepper's Pow Wow – Jim Pepper * Peter Allen – Peter Allen * Petula '71 – Petula Clark * Phase III - The Osmonds Released January 29, 1972 * Piano Improvisations Vol. 1 – Chick Corea * Pictures of Infinity – Sun Ra * Put Your Hand in the Hand – Ocean * Rainbow Race – Pete Seeger * Released – Jade Warrior * The Return of Doug Saldaña – Sir Douglas Quintet * Rock Around the Country – Bill Haley & His Comets * Rosa dos Ventos – Maria Bethânia * St. Radigunds – Spirogyra * Sam, Hard and Heavy – Sam Samudio * Second Opinion – Marvin, Welch & Farrar * Sergio Franchi - Sergio Franchi (Metromedia album) * Sho Is Funky Down Here – James Brown * The Silver Tongued Devil and I – Kris Kristofferson * Sinatra & Company – Frank Sinatra * Sing a Sad Song – Merle Haggard * Sing Me a Song of Songmy – Freddie Hubbard * Sir Lord Baltimore – Sir Lord Baltimore * Someday We'll Look Back – Merle Haggard * The Song of My Life – Petula Clark * Songs – Jackie DeShannon * Songs from Wasties Orchard - Magna Carta * So the Seeds are Growing – Joe South * Soul Revolution – Bob Marley & The Wailers * Soulful Tapestry – Honey Cone * Sound Magazine - The Partridge Family * Source Point – John Hammond * Southern Delight – Barefoot Jerry * Split – The Groundhogs * Stand By Your Man – Candi Staton * Stones - Neil Diamond * Stormcock – Roy Harper * Sun Ship – John Coltrane – recorded 1965 * Super Bad – James Brown * Sweathog – Sweathog * Sweet Replies – Honey Cone * Synergy – Glass Harp * Takin' My Time – Charlie Musselwhite * Tears of Joy – Don Ellis * Thembi – Pharoah Sanders * They Call Me Muddy Waters – Muddy Waters * Things We Like – Jack Bruce * Third World War – Third World War * This Is Madness – The Last Poets * Thoughts of Movin' On – Lighthouse * Through the Eyes of a Horn – Jim Horn * Tibetan Bells - Henry Wolff and Nancy Hennings * Tightly Knit – Climax Blues Band * Today – Petula Clark * Tom Jones Sings She's a Lady – Tom Jones * Tony Joe White – Tony Joe White * Travelin' Lady – Rosalie Sorrels * Tucky Buzzard – Tucky Buzzard * Une Vie – Dalida * Up to Date - The Partridge Family * Volcanic Action of My Soul – Ray Charles * Watcha Gonna Do – Denny Doherty * Western Man – Mose Allison * Where's the Money? – Dan Hicks and his Hot Licks (Live) * Why Black Man Dey Suffer? – Fela Kuti * Words and Music – Benny Hill * Workin' Together - Ike & Tina Turner * Woyaya – Osibisa * Yesterday's Wine – Willie Nelson * You Don't Have to Be in the Army – Mungo Jerry * You're Not Alone – Dion DiMucci * You're So Beautiful – Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band * Your Daily Gift – The Savage Rose * You've Got a Friend - Andy Williams * Zawinul – Joe Zawinul * Zero Time – Tonto's Expanding Head Band * Zwei-Osterei – Kluster Biggest hit singles The following songs achieved the highest chart positions in the charts of 1971. Other hit singles in 1971.]] * "Ain't No Sunshine" – Bill Withers (#3 US) * "All Day Music" – War * "All I Ever Need Is You" – Sonny & Cher * "American Pie" – Don McLean (#1 US) * "Another Day" – Paul McCartney * "Baby I'm-a Want You" – Bread * "Baby Jump" – Mungo Jerry * "Back Street Luv" – Curved Air * "Bangla Desh" – George Harrison * "Banks of the Ohio" – Olivia Newton-John * "Banner Man" – Blue Mink * "Beginnings" – Chicago (#7 US) * "Behind Blue Eyes" – The Who * "Black & White" – Greyhound * "Black Dog" – Led Zeppelin * "Black Magic Woman" – Santana * "Black Skin Blue Eyed Boys" – The Equals * "Blue Money" – Van Morrison * "Brand New Key" – Melanie * "Brandy" – Scott English * "Bridge Over Troubled Water" – Aretha Franklin * "Bridget the Midget (The Queen of the Blues)" – Ray Stevens * "Bring the Boys Home" – Freda Payne * "Brown Sugar/Bitch/Let It Rock" – The Rolling Stones * "Butterfly" – Danyel Gérard * "Cherish" – David Cassidy * "Chick-A-Boom (Don't Ya Jes' Love It)" - Daddy Dewdrop * "Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep" – Middle of the Road * "Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep" – Mac and Katie Kissoon (Lally Stott's original was dubbed into French) * "Co-Co" – The Sweet * "Colour My World" – Chicago (#7 US) * "(Come 'Round Here) I'm the One You Need" – Smokey Robinson and The Miracles * "Country Road" – James Taylor * "Cousin Norman" – Marmalade * "Coz I Luv You" – Slade * "Crazy Love" – Helen Reddy * "Cried Like a Baby" – Bobby Sherman * "Daddy Don't You Walk So Fast" - Daniel Boone * "Day After Day" – Badfinger * "Desiderata" – Les Crane * "Did You Ever...?" – Nancy Sinatra and Lee Hazlewood * "Do You Know What I Mean" – Lee Michaels * "DOA" – Bloodrock * "Doesn't Somebody Want to Be Wanted" – The Partridge Family * "Do Me Right" - The Detroit Emeralds * "Don't Knock My Love, Part 1" – Wilson Pickett * "Don't Let It Die" – Hurricane Smith * "Don't Let the Green Grass Fool You" – Wilson Pickett * "Don't Pull Your Love" – Hamilton, Joe Frank & Reynolds * "Double Barrel" – Dave and Ansell Collins * "Draggin' the Line" – Tommy James * "Ernie" – Walter Matthau * "Ernie (The Fastest Milkman in the West)" – Benny Hill * "Everybody's Everything" – Santana * "Everything's Tuesday" – Chairmen of the Board * "Family Affair" – Sly & the Family Stone (#1 US) * "Fly Little White Dove Fly" – The Bells * "Flying Machine" – Cliff Richard * "For All We Know" – The Carpenters * "Forget Me Not" – Martha and the Vandellas * "Friends" – Elton John * "Funky Nassau" – The Beginning of the End * "Get Down and Get With It" – Slade * "Get It On" – Chase * "Get It On" – T. Rex * "Get Up, Get Into It, Get Involved Pt. 1" – James Brown * "Girls Are Out to Get You" – The Fascinations * "Girls in the City" - The Esquires * "Go Away Little Girl" – Donny Osmond * "Got to Be There" – Michael Jackson * "Grandad" – Clive Dunn * "Gypsys, Tramps & Thieves" – Cher (#1 US) * "Hallelujah" – Sweathog * "The Harder I Try (The Bluer I Get)" - The Free Movement * "Have You Ever Seen the Rain?" – Creedence Clearwater Revival * "Have You Seen Her" – The Chi-Lites * "He's Gonna Step On You Again" – John Kongos * "Heaven Must Have Sent You" – The Elgins * "Help Me Make It Through the Night" – Sammi Smith * "Here Comes That Rainy Day Feeling Again" – The Fortunes (#15 US) * "Here Comes the Sun" – Richie Havens * "Hey Big Brother" – Rare Earth * "Hey Girl Don't Bother Me" – The Tams * "Hey Mister, That's Me Up On the Jukebox" – James Taylor * "Hey Tonight" – Creedence Clearwater Revival * "Hot Love" – T. Rex * "Hot Pants (She Got to Use What She Got to Get Just What She Wants)" – James Brown * "How Can You Mend a Broken Heart" – Bee Gees * "I Am...I Said" – Neil Diamond * "I Believe (In Love)" – Hot Chocolate * "I Did What I Did for Maria" – Tony Christie * "I Don't Blame You At All" – Smokey Robinson and The Miracles * "I Don't Know How to Love Him" – Helen Reddy * "I Don't Know How to Love Him" from the original studio cast recording of Jesus Christ Superstar – Yvonne Elliman * "I Don't Want to Do Wrong" – Gladys Knight & the Pips * "I Hear You Knocking" – Dave Edmunds (#4 US) * "I Just Can't Help Believing" – Elvis Presley * "I Just Can't Help Believing" – Sacha Distel (Dubbed) * "I Just Want to Celebrate" – Rare Earth (#7 US) * "I Love You for All Seasons" – The Fuzz * "I Say a Little Prayer" - Anne Murray and Glen Campbell * "I Will Return" – Springwater * "I Woke Up In Love This Morning" – The Partridge Family (#13 US) * "I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (In Perfect Harmony)" – The New Seekers * "I'd Love to Change the World" – Ten Years After * "I'll Meet You Halfway" – The Partridge Family * "I'm a Greedy Man, Part 1" – James Brown * "I'm Eighteen" – Alice Cooper (#21 US) * "I'm Gonna Run Away From You" – Tami Lynn * "(I Know) I'm Losing You" – Rod Stewart * "I'm Still Waiting" – Diana Ross * "I've Found Someone of My Own" – The Free Movement * "If" – Bread * "If I Were Your Woman" – Gladys Knight & the Pips * "If Not For You" – Olivia Newton-John * "If You Could Read My Mind" – Gordon Lightfoot * "If You Really Love Me" – Stevie Wonder * "Imagine" – John Lennon * "In My Own Time" – Family * "Indian Reservation" – Paul Revere & the Raiders * "Indiana Wants Me" – R. Dean Taylor * "Inner City Blues (Makes Me Wanna Holler)" – Marvin Gaye * "Iron Man" – Black Sabbath * "Is This the Way to Amarillo" – Tony Christie * "It Don't Come Easy" – Ringo Starr * "It's Impossible" – Perry Como * "It's The Same Old Song – The Weathermen * "It's Too Late" – Carole King * "It Takes Time" – Anne Murray * "Jack in the Box" – Clodagh Rodgers * "Jeepster" – T. Rex * "Johnny Reggae" – The Piglets * "Joy to the World" – Three Dog Night (#1 US) * "Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me)" – The Temptations * "K- Jee" – The Nite- Liters, see (New Birth) * "Knock Three Times" – Tony Orlando and Dawn * "L.A. International Airport" – Susan Raye * "L.A. Woman" – The Doors * "Lady Rose" – Mungo Jerry * "Legend In Your Own Time" – Carly Simon * "Let Your Yeah Be Yeah" – The Pioneers * "Levon" – Elton John * "Liar" – Three Dog Night * "Light Sings" - The 5th Dimension * "Like an Open Door" - The Fuzz * "Locomotive Breath" – Jethro Tull * "Lonely Days" – Bee Gees * "Look Wot You Dun" – Slade * "Love Her Madly" – The Doors * "Love Means (You Never Have To Say You’re Sorry)" – Sounds of Sunshine * "Love the One You're With" – The Isley Brothers * "Love the One You're With" – Stephen Stills * "Love's Lines, Angles and Rhymes" - The 5th Dimension * "Maggie May" – Rod Stewart * "Malt and Barley Blues" – McGuinness Flint * "Make It With You" – Sacha Distel (dubbed) * "Mama's Pearl" – The Jackson 5 * "Marianne" – Stephen Stills * "Me And Bobby McGee" – Janis Joplin * "Me and My Arrow" – Harry Nilsson * "Me and You and a Dog Named Boo" – Lobo * "Mercy Mercy Me (The Ecology)" – Marvin Gaye * "Mighty Clouds of Joy" – B. J. Thomas * "Mr. Big Stuff" – Jean Knight * "Mr. Bojangles" – Nitty Gritty Dirt Band * "Mozart Symphony No. 40 in G minor K550 1st movement (Allegro molto)" – Waldo de los Ríos * "My Brother Jake" – Free * "My Sweet Lord" – George Harrison (#1 US) * "Nathan Jones" – The Supremes * "Never Can Say Goodbye" – The Jackson 5 * "Never Ending Song of Love" – The New Seekers * "The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down" – Joan Baez * "No Matter What" – Badfinger * "An Old Fashioned Love Song" – Three Dog Night * "Once You Understand" – Think * "One Bad Apple" – The Osmonds * "One Less Bell to Answer" – The 5th Dimension * "One Man Band" - Three Dog Night * "One Monkey Don't Stop No Show (Part 1)" – Honey Cone * "One Tin Soldier" – Coven (apocalyptic statement) * "One Toke Over the Line" – Brewer & Shipley (#10 US) * "Only You Know and I Know" – Delaney and Bonnie * "Oye Como Va" – Santana * "Paint it Black" – Eric Burdon & War * "Pay to the Piper" – Chairmen of the Board * "Peace Train" – Cat Stevens * "The Pied Piper" – Bob and Marcia * "Power to the People" – John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band * "Proud Mary" – Ike & Tina Turner * "Pushbike Song" – Mixtures * "Put Your Hand in the Hand" – Ocean * "Rain Dance" – The Guess Who * "Rainy Days and Mondays" – The Carpenters * "Remember Me" – Diana Ross * "Resurrection Shuffle" – Ashton, Gardner and Dyke * "Ride a White Swan" – T. Rex * "Riders on the Storm" – The Doors * "Right on the Tip of My Tongue" – Brenda & The Tabulations * "River Deep - Mountain High" – The Supremes and Four Tops * "Rock and Roll" – Led Zeppelin * "Rock Steady" – Aretha Franklin * "Rose Garden" – Lynn Anderson * "Run, Baby Run (Back Into My Arms)" – The Newbeats * "She Didn't Do Magic" – Lobo * "She's a Lady" – Tom Jones * "She's Not Just Another Woman" – 8th Day * "Signs" – Five Man Electrical Band * "Silvery Rain" – Cliff Richard * "Simple Game" – Four Tops * "Sing a Song of Freedom" – Cliff Richard * "Sing High, Sing Low" – Anne Murray * "Smiling Faces Sometimes" – Undisputed Truth * "So Far Away" – Carole King * "Softly Whispering I Love You" – The (English) Congregation * "Soldier Blue" – Buffy Sainte-Marie * "Soley, Soley" – Middle of the Road * "Something Old, Something New" – The Fantastics * "Something Tells Me (Something's Gonna Happen Tonight)" – Cilla Black * "Sooner or Later" – The Grass Roots * "Soul Power Pt. 1" – James Brown * "Spanish Harlem" – Aretha Franklin * "Stay Awhile" – The Bells (#1 Canada) * "Stay With Me" – The Faces * "Stairway to Heaven" – Led Zeppelin * "Stick Up" – Honey Cone * "Stoned Love" – The Supremes * "Stoney End" – Barbra Streisand * "Stop, Look, Listen" – The Stylistics * "The Story In Your Eyes" – The Moody Blues * "A Stranger in My Place" – Anne Murray * "Strange Kind of Woman" – Deep Purple * "Sugar, Sugar" – Sakkarin * "Sultana" – Titanic * "Summer of '42" – Peter Nero * "Sunny Honey Girl" – Cliff Richard * "Superstar" – The Carpenters * ""Superstar" (from Jesus Christ Superstar) – Murray Head * "Superstar (Remember How You Got Where You Are)" – The Temptations * "Surrender" – Diana Ross * "Sweet and Innocent" – Donny Osmond * "Sweet City Woman" – The Stampeders * "Sweet Hitch-Hiker" – Creedence Clearwater Revival * "Sweet Mary" – Wadsworth Mansion * "Take Me Home Country Roads" – John Denver and Fat City * "Talk It Over in the Morning" – Anne Murray * "Tap Turns On the Water" – C.C.S. * "Temptation Eyes" – The Grass Roots * "That's the Way I've Always Heard It Should Be" – Carly Simon * "Theme from Shaft" – Isaac Hayes * "They Can't Take Away Our Music" – Eric Burdon & War * "Thin Line Between Love and Hate" – The Persuaders * "Timothy" – The Buoys * "Till" – Tom Jones * "Tiny Dancer" – Elton John * "Tired of Being Alone" – Al Green * "Toast and Marmalade for Tea" – Tin Tin * "Tokoloshe Man" – John Kongos * "Trapped By a Thing Called Love" – Denise LaSalle * "Treat Her Like a Lady" – Cornelius Brothers & Sister Rose * "Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum" – Middle of the Road * "Two Divided by Love" – The Grass Roots * "Un Banc, Un Arbre, Une Rue" – Séverine * "Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" – Paul and Linda McCartney * "Walkin'" – C.C.S. * "Want Ads" – Honey Cone * "Watching Scotty Grow" – Bobby Goldsboro * "We Can Work It Out" – Stevie Wonder * "Wear This Ring (with Love)" - The Detroit Emeralds * "What Are You Doing Sunday" – Dawn * "Whatcha See Is Whatcha Get" – The Dramatics * "What's Going On" – Marvin Gaye * "What is Life" – George Harrison * "When You're Hot, You're Hot" – Jerry Reed * "(Where Do I Begin?) Love Story" – Andy Williams; also Henry Mancini * "White Lies, Blue Eyes" – Bullet * "Wild Horses" – The Rolling Stones * "Wild Night" – Van Morrison * "Wild World" – Cat Stevens * "The Witch Queen of New Orleans" – Redbone * "Who put the Lights Out" – Dana * "Won't Get Fooled Again" – The Who * "Yo-Yo" – The Osmonds * "You Are Everything" – The Stylistics * "You Can Close Your Eyes" – James Taylor * "Your Move" – Yes * "Your Love (Means Everything to Me)" - Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band * "Your Song" – Elton John * "You're All I Need to Get By'' – Aretha Franklin'' * "You've Got a Friend" – James Taylor * "You've Got to Crawl (Before You Walk)" – 8th Day Published popular music * "The Age of Not Believing" w.m. Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman, from the film Bedknobs and Broomsticks * "Always on My Mind" w.m. Johnny Christopher, Mark James and Wayne Carson Thompson * "American Pie" w.m. Don McLean * "And I Love You So" w.m. Don McLean * "And the Band Played Waltzing Matilda w.m. Eric Bogle (written) * "Baby I'm-a Want You" w.m. David Gates * "Been on a Train" w.m. Laura Nyro * "Ben" w. Don Black m. Walter Scharf * "Brown Earth" w.m. Laura Nyro * "The Candy Man" w.m. Leslie Bricusse & Anthony Newley, from the film Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory * "Day By Day" w. John Michael Tebelak m. Stephen Schwartz * "Eagle Rock" w.m. Ross Wilson * "How Can You Mend a Broken Heart" w.m. Barry Gibb and Robin Gibb * "I Am Woman" w. Helen Reddy m. Ray Burton * "I Don't Know How to Love Him" w. Tim Rice m. Andrew Lloyd Webber. Introduced by Yvonne Elliman in the musical Jesus Christ Superstar * "I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing" w.m. B. Backer, B. Davis, R. Cook & R. Greenaway * "I'm Still Here" w.m. Stephen Sondheim * "Imagine w.m. John Lennon * "Kiss an Angel Good Morning" w.m. Ben Peters * "Knock Three Times" w.m. Irwin Levine * "The Last Farewell" w.m. Roger Whittaker & Ron A. Webster * "Losing My Mind" w.m. Stephen Sondheim * "Maggie May" w.m. Rod Stewart and Martin Quittenton * "Pure Imagination" w.m. Leslie Bricusse & Anthony Newley, from the film Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory * "Riders on the Storm" w.m. The Doors * "Stairway to Heaven" w. Robert Plant m. Jimmy Page * "Substitutiary Locomotion" w.m. Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman, from the film Bedknobs and Broomsticks * "The Summer Knows" w. Alan Bergman & Marilyn Bergman m. Michel Legrand from the film Summer of '42 * "Those Were the Days" w. Lee Adams, m. Charles Strouse, from the TV series All in the Family * "Too Many Mornings" w.m. Stephen Sondheim * "Avec le Temps" – Dalida * "Mamy Blue" – Dalida *"Queen of the Hours" w.m. Jeff Lynne, Roy Wood Classical music Premieres Compositions * Malcolm Arnold – Viola Concerto with small orchestra * Gavin Bryars – Jesus' Blood Never Failed Me Yet * Elliott Carter – String Quartet No. 3 * George Crumb **''Lux Aeterna'' for soprano, bass flute/soprano recorder, sitar, and percussion (two players) **''Vox Balaenae (Voice of the Whale)'' for electric flute, electric cello, and amplified piano * Mario Davidovsky – Chacona for violin, cello, and piano * Morton Feldman – Rothko Chapel * Lorenzo Ferrero – Primavera che non vi rincresca * Jørgen Jersild – Three Danish Romances * Mauricio Kagel – Staatstheater * Ladislav Kupkovic – Klanginvasion auf Bonn * Helmut Lachenmann – Gran Torso for string quartets * Jean Langlais – Concerto for Organ no 3 "Reaction" * Luigi Nono – Ein Gespenst geht um in der Welt * Arvo Pärt – Symphony No. 3 * Steve Reich – Drumming * Aulis Sallinen – Symphony No.1 * Dmitri Shostakovich – Symphony No. 15 A major, Op. 141 * Karlheinz Stockhausen **''Sternklang'' **''Trans'' * Iannis Xenakis ** Antikhthon, ballet for orchestra ** Aroura, for string ensemble of 12 players ** Charisma, for clarinet and cello ** Mikka, for violin ** Persépolis, 8-track tape music Opera * Alberto Ginastera – Beatrix Cenci * Hans Werner Henze – Der langwierige Weg in die Wohnung der Natascha Ungeheuer * Lee Hoiby – Summer and Smoke * Heitor Villa-Lobos – Yerma Jazz Musical theater * Ain't Supposed to Die a Natural Death – Off-Broadway production * Follies (Stephen Sondheim) – Broadway production ran for 522 performances * Godspell (Stephen Schwartz) – Broadway, London, and Off-Broadway productions; 572 performances on Broadway, 2,600 total NYC performances * Jalta, Jalta (Alfi Kabiljo and Milan Grgić) – premièred in Zagreb * Jesus Christ Superstar (Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice) – Broadway production opened at the Mark Hellinger Theatre and ran for 711 performances * Lolita, My Love (John Barry and Alan Jay Lerner) – closed in pre-Broadway tryout * Prettybelle – starring Angela Lansbury, closed in pre-Broadway tryout * No, No, Nanette (Irving Caesar, Otto Harbach, Vincent Youmans) – Broadway revival * On the Town – Broadway revival * Show Boat (Jerome Kern and Oscar Hammerstein II) – London revival * To Live Another Summer, To Pass Another Winter – Broadway production of Jewish revue; opened at the Helen Hayes Theatre on October 21 and transferred to the Lunt-Fontanne Theatre on January 10, 1972, for a total run of 173 performances. * Two Gentlemen of Verona – Broadway production opened at the St. James Theatre and ran for 614 performances Musical films * 200 Motels (American-British surrealist musical film) * Aquellos años locos (Argentine musical film) * Arriba Juventud (Argentine musical film) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks Directed by Robert Stevenson and starring Angela Lansbury and David Tomlinson * Bumbarash (Soviet musical film) * Chervona Ruta (Soviet Ukrainian musical film) * Fiddler on the Roof * Haathi Mere Saathi (Hindi musical film) * Journey Back to Oz (animated feature) * Out of the Darkness (Thai science fiction musical film) * Raga, documentary about the life and work of Ravi Shankar * Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Births *January 8 – Karen Poole (Alisha's Attic) *January 9 – Angie Martinez, American rapper and radio talk host *January 11 **Mary J. Blige, American singer **Tom Rowlands (Chemical Brothers) **Stuart Davis, lyricist *January 13 – Lee Agnew (Nazareth) *January 17 – Kid Rock, singer and rapper *January 18 – Jonathan Davis (KoЯn) *January 19 – John Wozniak, American singer and songwriter (Marcy Playground) *January 20 **Gary Barlow, British singer-songwriter (Take That) **Questlove, American musician, composer, producer, photographer and author *January 21 – Tweet, American singer *January 22 – Geoffrey Gurrumul Yunupingu, indigenous Australian ethnic singer and musician (d. 2017) *January 25 – China Kantner (Daughter of Grace Slick and Paul Kantner) *January 27 – Lil Jon, rapper and producer *January 28 – Anthony Hamilton, American singer *February 1 – Ron Welty (The Offspring) *February 2 **Michelle Gayle, British singer **Ben Mize (Counting Crows) *February 3 – Christian Liljegren, Swedish singer-songwriter (Narnia, Audiovision and Divinefire) *February 5 – Sara Evans, American singer *February 13 – Sonia, English pop singer *February 16 **Amanda Holden, British actress and singer **Steven Houghton, British actor and singer *February 18 – Merritt Gant, American guitarist (Overkill) *February 19 – Gil Shaham, violinist *February 26 – Erykah Badu, American singer *February 26 – Max Martin , Pop music writer and producer NSYNC, Britney Spears *February 27 – Rozonda "Chilli" Thomas, singer (TLC) *March 4 – Fergal Lawler Irish drummer (The Cranberries) *March 6 – Betty Boo, singer *March 9 – C-Murder, American rapper *March 10 – Timbaland, American rapper/singer *March 11 – Erin O'Donnell, American Christian musician *March 21 – John Hendy, British singer (East 17) *March 29 – Attila Csihar, Hungarian vocalist (Mayhem) *March 31 – Ewan McGregor, actor and singer *April 1 – Method Man, American rapper *April 2 – Zeebra, Japanese rapper *April 3 – Wes Berggren, American musician *April 4 – Josh Todd, American rock singer (Buckcherry) *April 11 – Oliver Riedel, German musician (Rammstein) *April 16 – Selena (Quintanilla), American Tejano singer (k. 1995) *April 20 – Mikey Welsh (Weezer) *April 24 **Mauro Pawlowski, Belgian guitar player and singer (Evil Superstars, Deus) **Alejandro Fernández, Mexican singer *April 29 **Siniša Vuco, Croatian musician **Tamara Johnson-George, American singer (SWV) *May 3 – Damon Dash, record label executive *May 6 – Chris Shiflett, American rock musician (Foo Fighters) *May 9 – Paul McGuigan British bassist (Oasis) *May 10 – Craig Mack, American rapper *May 17 – Vernie Bennett, British singer (Eternal) *May 22 – Raimund Marasigan, drummer (Eraserheads) *May 27 – Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes, American rapper and songwriter TLC (d. 2002) *May 30 **Patrick Dahlheimer, Live **Idina Menzel, American actress and singer *May 31 – Adam Walton, British DJ *June 1 – Mario Cimarro, Cuban actor and singer *June 5 – Mark Wahlberg, American rapper and actor *June 9 – Erika Miklósa, Hungarian coloratura soprano *June 15 – Bif Naked, singer *June 16 – Tupac Shakur, rapper (d. 1996) *June 17 – Paulina Rubio, Mexican singer *June 18 – Nathan Morris American singer (Boyz II Men) *June 20 – Jeordie White, American singer-songwriter and bass player (Marilyn Manson, Nine Inch Nails, A Perfect Circle, Goon Moon and The Desert Sessions) *June 21 – Anette Olzon, Swedish singer (Nightwish) *June 27 – DJ Screw, rapper (d. 2000) *June 29 – Matthew Good, Canadian musician *July 1 – Missy Elliott, American singer *July 4 – Andy Creeggan, Canadian guitarist and pianist (Barenaked Ladies and The Brothers Creeggan) *July 11 – Leisha Hailey, American musician and actress *July 12 – MC Breed, American rapper (d. 2008) *July 13 – Jason Reece, American guitarist and drummer (...And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead and A Roman Scandal) *July 16 – Ed Kowalczyk, Live *July 17 – DJ Minutemix, P.M. Dawn *July 20 – DJ Screw, American hip hop deejay (d. 2000) *July 21 – Charlotte Gainsbourg, French actress and singer-songwriter *July 23 **Alison Krauss, American singer **Scott Krippayne, American Christian musician **Dalvin DeGrate, American rapper (Jodeci) *July 30 – Calogero, singer *July 31 – John Lowery, American guitarist *August 3 – DJ Spinderella, American rapper (Salt-n-Pepa) *August 4 – Yo-Yo, rapper *August 7 – Rachel York, American actress and singer *August 12 – Phil Western, Canadian musician *August 17 **Anthony Kearns, Irish tenor **Ed Motta, Brazilian soul and jazz musician *August 18 – Richard D. James, Irish musician *August 20 – Fred Durst, American singer (Limp Bizkit) *August 23 – Bone Crusher, American rapper *August 26 – Thalía, Mexican actress and singer *August 27 – Julian Cheung, Hong Kong actor and singer *August 28 – Neil Ekberg, Drummer (Black Market Baby and Tesco Vee's Hate Police) *August 30 – Lars Frederiksen (Rancid) *September 1 – DJ Cocoa Chanelle, djer *September 6 – Dolores O'Riordan, Irish vocalist (The Cranberries) *September 11 – Richard Ashcroft, British singer and songwriter *September 18 – Anna Netrebko, operatic soprano *September 19 – D-Flame, hip-hop and reggae performer *September 21 – Alfonso Ribeiro, American actor, singer and dancer *September 24 – Marty Cintron American singer (No Mercy) *September 28 – A. J. Croce, singer-songwriter and son of Jim Croce *October 2 **Tiffany, American singer **Jim Root, guitarist for Slipknot **LeShaun, American rapper *October 3 – Kevin Richardson American singer (Backstreet Boys) *October 4 – Brian Transeau, American disc jockey *October 5 – South Park Mexican, American rapper *October 10 – Evgeny Kissin, Russian pianist *October 11 – MC Lyte, American rapper *October 17 **Chris Kirkpatrick, American singer 'N Sync **Derrick Plourde (The Ataris) (died 2005) *October 20 **Dannii Minogue, Australian singer **Snoop Dogg, American rapper *October 25 **Athena Chu, Hong Kong actress and singer **Midori Gotō, Japanese violinist *October 26 – Anthony Rapp, American singer and actor *October 30 – John Alford, British singer and actor *November 5 – Jonny Greenwood, British musician, songwriter and composer *November 6 – Joey Beltram, DJ and record producer *November 8 – Tech N9ne, American rapper *November 12 – Tom Shear, American musician and producer *November 13 – Buddy Zabala, bassist (Eraserheads) *November 16 – Annely Peebo, operatic mezzo-soprano *November 18 – Özlem Tekin, Turkish singer *December 8 – Nick Zinner (Yeah Yeah Yeahs) *December 16 – Michael McCary, American singer (Boyz II Men) *December 20 – Roger J. Beaujard, American musician *December 24 – Ricky Martin, Puerto Rican singer *December 25 **Dido, English singer **Noel Hogan Irish guitarist (The Cranberries) *December 31 – Marcus Adoro, lead guitarist (Eraserheads) *''Date unknown'' – Simon O'Neill, New Zealand opera singer Deaths died on July 6]] *January 19 – Harry Shields, American musician (b. 1899) *February 1 – Harry Roy, British bandleader (b. 1900) *February 7 – Dock Boggs, banjo player (b. 1898) *March 6 – Thurston Dart, English harpsichordist and conductor (b. 1921) *March 17 – Piero Coppola, Italian conductor, pianist and composer, 82 *March 21 – Nan Wynn, US singer (b. 1915) *March 26 – Harold McNair, saxophonist and flute player (b. 1931) (lung cancer) *March 30 – Harold Craxton, pianist and composer, 85 *March 31 – Karl King, composer and bandleader (b. 1891) *April 6 – Igor Stravinsky, composer (b. 1882) *April 17 – Carmen Lombardo, US singer, composer and saxophonist, 67 *May 2 – Edith Day, US actress, singer and dancer (b. 1896) *May 30 – Marcel Dupré, organist and composer (b. 1886) *June 11 – Ambrose, English bandleader and violinist (b. 1896) *June 18 – Libby Holman, US singer and actress (b. 1906) *June 26 – Inia Te Wiata, New Zealand Māori bass-baritone opera singer, 56 (cancer) *July 3 – Jim Morrison, lead singer of The Doors, 27 (heart failure, disupted) *July 6 – Louis Armstrong, US jazz pioneer, 69 (heart attack) *July 25 – Leroy Robertson, American composer, 74 *August 9 – Leslie Kong, Jamaican record producer (b. 1933) *August 13 – King Curtis, jazz and blues musician (b. 1934) (murdered) *August 15 – Edythe Baker, boogie-woogie pianist, 71 *August 17 – Tab Smith, saxophonist, 62 *August 25 – Ted Lewis, singer and bandleader, 81 *August 27 – Lil Hardin Armstrong, wife and musical collaborator of Louis Armstrong, 73 died on October 29 ]] *September 13 – George Lambert, operatic baritone and voice teacher, 70 *October 2 – Bola de Nieve, Cuban singer, pianist, and songwriter, 60 *October 3 – Seán Ó Riada, composer and bandleader, 40 (cirrhosis of liver) *October 12 – Gene Vincent, singer, 36 (stomach ulcer) *October 24 – Carl Ruggles, composer, 95 *October 29 – Duane Allman of The Allman Brothers Band, 24 (motorcycle accident) *November 4 – Ann Pennington, American actress & dancer, 77 *November 18 – Junior Parker, blues musician, 39 (brain tumour) *November 22 – Zez Confrey, popular composer and pianist, 76 *December 8 – Marie Collier, operatic soprano, 44 (death from a fall) *December 21 – Charlie Fuqua, vocalist (The Ink Spots) *December 28 – Max Steiner, composer, 83 *''date unknown'' – Marie-Anne Asselin, operatic mezzo-soprano and voice teacher Awards Grammy Awards * Grammy Awards of 1971 Country Music Association Awards * Entertainer of the Year: Charley Pride * Top Male Vocalist: Charley Pride * Top Female Vocalist: Lynn Anderson * Top Vocal Group: Osborne Brothers * Top Instrumental Group: Danny Davis & the Nashville Brass * Top Vocal Duo: Porter Wagoner and Dolly Parton * Single of the Year: "Help Me Make It Through The Night" – Sammi Smith * Song of the Year: "Easy Loving" – Freddie Hart * Album of the Year: I Won't Mention It Again – Ray Price * Musician of the Year: Jerry Reed Eurovision Song Contest * Eurovision Song Contest 1971 ** Séverine (of Monaco) for "Un Banc, Un Arbre, Une Rue" References Category:1971 in music Category:20th century in music Category:Years in music